Seems Like Yesterday
by TrailBlazerFan4Life
Summary: It's almost Katie's birthday, and when the boys find an old album they made a while back, they get a few flashbacks. My first fanfic!
1. Messy Rooms and Old Albums

**Yeah…I'm new at this, so please comment on how I can make my story better!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

It was a warm summer day and Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and Katie Knight were all stuck their apartment 2J cleaning their rooms.

Why? Because today was the annual "cleaning day". Once month, Mrs. Knight would say it's cleaning day and everyone would have clean their rooms, the kitchen, everything.

None of the kids liked it, though, and would try to find a way to get out of cleaning their oh-so-messy rooms. Kendall had managed to avoid cleaning his room two months in a row, so Mrs. Knight said that Kendall _had_ to clean his room this month.

"But Mom," Kendall begged.

"No buts! You haven't cleaned your room for _two months_! How do you think the others feel about that?" asked Mrs. Knight.

Kendall knew he couldn't win the argument, so he trudged over to his room. Logan, who was vacuuming his side of the room, was almost done, and Kendall could tell. The room looked odd because of that; Kendall's side had clothes and trash strewn all over the floor, while Logan's side of the room was spotless. Kendall shook his head; he knew he wasn't going to finish cleaning his room on time to swim in the pool. Unless…

"Hey, Loges," said Kendall.

Logan sighed. "You want me to help you clean your side, right?" Kendall nodded his head sheepishly. "You're lucky I'm almost done." A few minutes later, Logan finished cleaning his part of the room and walked over to Kendall's side.

"You seriously need to learn how to be organized," Logan said, shaking his head. Kendall chuckled and helped Logan pick his clothes off the ground.

After picking up all the clothes, putting them in the laundry, and getting the trash, they decided they were done.

"We are _finally _done!" exclaimed Logan. Katie, James, and Carlos were finished 15 minutes ago and were waiting for the other two.

"YES!" exclaimed Katie, as she ran into the boys' room.

"Did you clean _everything_?" asked James.

"Course we did," replied Kendall.

Carlos pointed to Kendall's closet and asked, "Even your closet?"

Kendall turned around to face his closet and realized that there were clothes sticking out. "Oh no," he muttered, and walked over to it. Once he opened the closet, dirty clothes, old homework, hockey equipment, and other things fell out.

"Um, we'll help you," volunteered Katie. She started picking up Kendall's things, and the other boys followed her actions.

When they were almost done, Carlos exclaimed, "Hey guys! Look what I found!" he was holding a rather old album in his hands and was grinning from ear to ear. When everyone gave him a confused expression, he asked, "Don't you remember?"

"Um, not really," replied James.

Carlos looked slightly disappointed. "Oh. Well, this is the scrapbook we made when we were eleven, remember? We made a promise to show it to Katie when _she's_ eleven!"

It was silent for a moment, the boys remembering that day.

* * *

><p><em>Eleven year olds Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell had just gotten out from school for the day and were racing each other to Carlos' house.<em>

"_I'm gonna beat you!" yelled Kendall._

"_Nuh-uh!" Carlos screamed back._

"_I'm gonna win!" hollered James. By the time the three got there, Logan was sitting down on the porch swing, waiting for them._

_Logan smirked. "What took you guys so long?" He was so quiet no one had seen him zoom ahead of the other three. The other boys shook their heads in disbelief._

"_That's the _seventh_ time you've beaten us!" exclaimed Kendall._

_Logan shrugged. "Why don't we go inside and do our homework?" The other three sighed but nodded their heads anyways. They knew Logan would put up a fight about homework. The four barged into the house, not bothering to knock and ran up the stairs to Carlos' room._

_James sighed. "What should we do first?"_

"_Let's do geometry!" Logan exclaimed._

"_You know I _hate_ geometry!" Carlos groaned. "How 'bout we start with the _Nice Act_?"_

Nice Acts_ were things that third through fifth graders in the boys' school had to do daily. They would do something nice for a family member, classmate, neighbor, etc. and that would be their _Nice Act_ of the day. It was made to encourage kids to do kind acts, but it wasn't really helping, and the only one who was actually enthusiastic about doing the _Nice Acts_ was Carlos._

_Kendall shrugged. "What're we gonna do today?" Whenever they did a _Nice Act_, it had to be something different from the previous days, and the boys were running out of ideas._

"_We can wash the car?" James suggested._

"_We did that a week ago," Logan said, looking at their list of _Nice Acts_._

"_Shovel the snow in the driveway?" added Kendall._

"_Did that two days ago, remember?" replied Logan._

"_We can make a scrapbook for Katie!" exclaimed Carlos. The other three boys looked at him, mouths agape. "What?" he asked, thinking he said something wrong._

"_It's nothing, it's just that –" Logan said._

"–_You usually say we should volunteer at the corndog stand," James finished. Kendall and Logan nodded in agreement._

"_Good idea, but how'd you get it?" asked Kendall._

"_Well, she's turning six in a few days, so I thought that we can start making a scrapbook for her. And then five years later, we can show it to her!" Carlos beamed._

"_Carlos, that's actually a good idea for once!" exclaimed Logan. Carlos nodded._

"_Then let's get started!" commanded Kendall. They soon started finding pictures of them and Katie and started putting together a homemade album._

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, yeah...and there <em>is <em>gonna be a chapter two...sometime...I have school...and yeah...**


	2. Promise

**Yeah...I haven't updated in like...forever, so I felt bad, and voila! Chapter Two!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Stupid nice acts," muttered James. Carlos gave him a glare.

"Continue," reminded Katie.

Kendall nodded then went on.

* * *

><p><em>It was already eight pm and the boys were still working on the album.<em>

"_Um, guys? I think we need to stop," suggested Logan. "Let's start on the rest on our homework, then we'll do the album later."_

_Carlos pouted. "Do we have to?"_

_Kendall nodded. "Logan's right. If we keep working on this, we're gonna finish our homework at 9!"_

_"Then we won't be able to play some video games," said James, scrunching his eyebrows._

"_Oh," said Carlos, slightly disappointed. "Then let's get to our homework! Maybe we can finish it later."_

* * *

><p>"What happened next?" asked Katie, as she crawled on to Kendall's lap.<p>

"Well, we never _did_ finish it that day," admitted Kendall.

* * *

><p><em>A few months later, Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos were walking into Carlos' bedroom after their first day of sixth grade.<em>

"_Middle school's SO CONFUSING!" groaned Carlos, plopping on to his bed._

"_Yeah. Even as a genius, I have to agree," added Logan._

"_And we have homework _already_! As if that helps," James sighed. "I need time to fix my hair! We had PE today and they gave me _no time _to comb it! Can you believe it? _NO TIME!_"_

_The other three sighed. James had been upset ever since they finished PE because their PE teacher told James he took too long changing, so now, he only had _five minutes _to make his hair perfect. _FIVE MINUTES!

"_Speaking of homework," Logan said, smiling. Kendall and Carlos glared at James. "What should we start with?"_

"_English," said Kendall._

"_Spanish," said Carlos at the same time._

"_NOTHING!" exclaimed James, also at the exact same time._

_Logan rolled his eyes. "How about we do math?" The boys nodded and got their homework out of their backpacks. They crawled to the center of Carlos' room, sitting in a circle, and started doing their homework._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later<strong>_

"_Logan, I don't get this one!" whined Carlos. He pointed to a section of the textbook with words on it._

"_Carlos, those are the directions."_

"_Oh. Never mind!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few minutes later<strong>_

"_Logan, I don't understand this one! And it's actually a problem this time!"_

_Logan sighed. "Carlos, I've already explained how to do the least common multiple and greatest common factor!"_

"_You did?"_

"_Yes, Carlos. I did."_

"_When?"_

"_Carlos, just go check your math notebook from last year," said Kendall, who was busy doing some division problems. "We took notes on that."_

"_Okay!" Carlos stood up and went to his dresser. He opened up the door and sighed. It was _really _messy. He knew he always threw his clothes and other stuff in there, but he never thought it would be _this _messy. He looked at the far right pile of clothes and saw something sticking out. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that thing sticking out…it looked familiar. He pulled it out and gasped._

"_GUYS!" Carlos yelled. Alarmed, the other three boys looked up from their homework._

"_What?" asked James, annoyed._

_Carlos held up a dusty book out in front of him and ran over to the other three. He set the book in the center of their circle, and opened to the first page._

"_What…is this?" asked Kendall._

"_This is the album we made last year, as one of the _Nice Acts_," Carlos replied, eyes sparkling. "See? This was when Katie was still a baby." He pointed to a picture of Katie with a small hat on her head. She still had the same big brown eyes. "We should finish it!"_

"_No way, Carlos," said James, shaking his head. "We were immature, young, fifth graders. Now, we are responsible, mature sixth graders!"_

_"Uh, James," said Logan._

"_What?"_

"_We made this less than three months ago."_

_James' face reddened. "Oh…"_

"I_ think we should finish it_," _said Kendall. "Katie's gonna love it! I mean, wouldn't you like a scrapbook that had all your baby pictures, you know, the ones that are usually embarrassing, when you turn eleven?"_

_The other three boys looked at each other. "Uh…"_

"_Wait…lemme restate that. If you were a _girl_ and you were eleven, would you like to see a scrapbook with baby pictures in it?"_

_The boys nodded their heads in unison. "Of course!"_

"_Let's make a promise," said Kendall. "The day after Katie's birthday, we can add more pictures. We can do that every year!"_

_After a short silence, James said, "I'm OK with that. Every year. Promise."_

_The other three looked at him in surprise. James Diamond rarely made promises, and when he did, the reward was usually for Cuda products. Promising just for the happiness from a little girl, now _that _was new!_

"_Well?" asked James impatiently. "You guys in or what?"_

"_Promise," said Carlos, smiling._

"_Me too," said Logan. "I promise."_

"_She's my sister! Of course I promise!" exclaimed Kendall._

"_Now…" said Carlos, who had gotten his math notebook. "I just remembered…I didn't take notes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Gah...at school today, I spilled water on my folder with all my homework in it...<strong>

**Lesson of the day: _Don't put you water bottle inside your desk during art class! Put it_ under _the desk!_  
><strong>

**Ahem...that makes me sound bad...lol  
><strong>

**But seriously people, did any of you guys watch Big Time Contest or Big Time Strike? My fave quote from BTStrike was:**

**Logan: What do we want?**

**James: An ice cream sundae bar, a personal hair salon, a private exotic petting zoo, friends with Wayne Gretzky, a hot tub, a second hot tub...**

**Lol I loved that part!**


	3. Presents

**Auugghh. Sorry, guys. I've been _super_ busy...I'm supposed to be doing homework right now, actually. But, here's the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Six Months Later_

Katie woke up and smiled. Today she was finally twelve! And today was the day she could finally take a good look at that album…

She sat up on my bed and looked around. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, and a sign that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE". She giggled. The boys didn't even find a sign that had her name on it…

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, still in their PJs. They had party hats on, and were smiling ear to ear.

She giggled again. They all looked so happy. Then she pointed to the banner and said, "Who got the sign?"

The boys exchanged glances, obviously not wanting to admit to me who bought it.

"Well, they ran out of 'Katie', so the next best thing was 'Kate'…" admitted Carlos, holding his hands up.

Logan grinned and said, "Happy birthday, _Kate_."

She laughed and replied, "Thanks, _Carl_, for getting the banner."

Everyone started laughing. Soon, they heard someone's stomach growl, and everyone stared at Carlos.

"Okay, okay, it was me. What's wrong with a guy with an empty stomach? There's crêpe on the table!" Soon, Katie's stomach growled, too. Everyone knew crêpe was her favorite. Well, besides brownies, anyways.

Kendall laughed and asked, "I'm guessing everyone's hungry, right?"

Katie smiled and got out of her bed. "To breakfast!"

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished their large serving of crêpes, we walked over to the orange sofas, which were covered with presents.<p>

Kendall smiled. "We would have given you the presents during the party, but…"

"We couldn't wait," finished Carlos. The three nodded, laughing.

"Or in other words, there's something we know you want to see badly," explained James, motioning towards the presents. Most of them were covered in wrapping paper that had hockey sticks on it, a leftover from Christmas. A Christmas from three years ago, that is. The boys loved that wrapping paper, so they used it on special occasions.

Katie walked over to the closest present, although Carlos kept yelling, "Choose mine! Choose mine!" like a little kid. She checked the card and saw that it was from James. He flashed a smile and gave her a thumbs up. She tore open the wrapping paper and saw a small box, about the size of her hand. She opened the box and saw a necklace inside. It had the letters "KJ" on it. Confused, she looked up at James.

"KJ stands for Katie and _James_," he replied, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So that you'll always remember me,"

Katie rolled her eyes and replied, "How can I forget you? My room always smells like Cuda spray because of you." She walked up to James and hugged him tightly, as he ruffled her hair. "But thanks, anyways, James." Honestly, she had expected him to give her a mirror or something.

The next gift was bigger than the first one. It was from Logan. When she faced him, he was awkwardly rubbing his neck for some reason. After all the wrapping paper was gone, she saw two small boxes stacked on top of each other. She opened the top one and saw…

"A magazine…" muttered Katie. She was disappointed, but she tried her best not to show it, because Logan would be upset. Before she opened the other box, she glanced at Logan, who obviously already really embarrassed. He usually gave good birthday presents.

She uncovered the lid of the next box, not expecting much. She sighed and whispered to herself, "I bet it's another magazine." It wasn't a magazine. In fact, it was actually a book. But…

"Oh my gosh! It's the Dak Zevon book I've always wanted!" Katie squealed, delighted. The boys looked at Logan and laughed. Everyone knew why Logan had been so embarrassed.

A few days ago, when he had found the Dak Zevon book, there were a bunch of teenage girls that were nearby. Once Logan had picked up the book, the girls stared at him and started whispering. Obviously embarrassed, he quickly walked away to purchase the book. But once he bought the book, the store clerk said, "Um, you _do_ know that's a Dak Zevon book, right?" Logan quickly replied that it was for his friend's sister, although the clerk's expression said, "Okay, sure, whatever you say…"

"And Katie, read the front cover of the magazine," said Logan, clearing his throat. Katie quickly scanned through it, and her eyes sparkled. "'How Little Kids Can Make Some Big Cash.' I think I'll be looking at this often." She smiled and hugged Logan, thanking him.

Then, she scanned the four remaining presents. Three were neatly wrapped, and the other…was obviously Carlos's present. Since he had been saying 'Pick me' for the past few minutes, she picked up the tiny present and placed it on the floor. After she unwrapped it, she saw a CD case. It was titled, "My Awesomest and Funniest Stunts This Year." In tiny letters, it said, 'Do not _ever_ do these stunts, unless you want to end up in the hospital.' She gave Carlos a weird look, and he replied, "Logan made me do it!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. Did Logan think that she would even _think_ of doing all those dangerous stunts?

There were three presents left, one with the hockey gift wrap, another one with neat red –her favorite color– wrapping paper, and another one that was shiny and black. She picked up the present with the hockey gear on it –Kendall's gift– and tore it open.

_Finally_. It was the album! She eagerly flipped it open, and a piece of paper fluttered out. She picked it up and read the note aloud:

_"Dear Baby Sister,_

_Man, you're already twelve! It just seemed like yesterday you just turned three and stuffed birthday cake onto your face. And remember that one time when we had to spend your birthday at the hospital because someone (aka Carlos) fell off a tree trying to put a piñata up there? Or the time we went to Disneyworld and you said it was 'the worst day ever' because Stitch scared you? Good times, baby sister._

_As you may know, we made a photo album for you. We spent so much time on it, so we hope you like it._

_Love,_  
><em>Your Big Brother Kendall"<em>

She hugged him and thanked him multiple times, then placed the album next to all of the other presents. She glanced at some of the pictures, but by the looks of Mama Knight's face, she was supposed to be unwrapping another present, so she decided to stop.

Next, she picked up the red present. The tag said it was from Mom. She opened it up and saw–

"Snoop Dogg's Jamophonic Headphones? You got them for me? Thanks mom!" She ran up to Mrs. Knight and hugged her, smiling. Katie had gotten the headphones for Christmas last year, but ended up giving them to Mr. Bitters as a present.

Then, she eyed the last present. It had big letters with '**ЯR**' written on it. It was obviously a present from Gustavo and Kelly. She didn't expect something she liked; she even bet that he gave her a rock. But once she tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box, there lay her–

"LEATHER JACKET! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She grabbed it and started hugging it, which made the boys chuckle.

"Katie, remember, you have to go over to Gustavo and Kelly and say thank..." Katie was already out the door before Mrs. Knight could finish the sentence.

"Um, should we tell her that _we_ were the ones who bought the leather jacket?" whispered Carlos.

"Umm…"

They could imagine Gustavo's face when he saw a twelve year old running towards him…and _hugging_ him. Precious.

"Nah."

* * *

><p><strong>The end! <strong>

**I suck at endings, if you didn't know. :P**

**BTW the part about Katie getting scared of Stitch? When I was little, my cousin gave me a little Stitch stuffed toy, and I was so scared of it I cried. True stuff.**


End file.
